psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Sacrificing a juggie at vidcon 2017.
''sacrificing a juggie at vidcon 2017. ''is a vlog uploaded by YouTuber McJuggerNuggets on June 25th, 2017. Synopsis ISAAC MEETS JUGGIES AT VIDCON 2017 AND TAKES ONE HOSTAGE TO COMMUNICATE WITH JESSE — Isaac flees to Los Angeles, Vidcon 2017 from New Jersey and is desperate to communicate with Jesse Ridgway, attempting to sacrifice a juggie in the process, Meanwhile, two familiar faces return in an attempt to stop Isaac. Plot Isaac has arrived at Los Angeles, having heard nothing about the police and believing Parker Zippel has healed himself. He gets a room in a hotel and tries to taunt Jesse Ridgway in the mirror to get a response. He tells him fans will praise him instead of Jesse when he meets them. Getting no answer, Isaac then leaves to Vidcon 2017. There, Isaac receives praise for the first time in his life as he greets lots of fans, one of which is YegsTV. However, while some mention they like him more than Jesse, others question him and tell him they want Jesse back. Isaac boasts at Jesse constantly about the praise he's receiving. As Isaac continues greeting more fans, he spots a newly healed Parker, Jeffrey Ridgway Jr., & Larry Abraham, who are looking for him and asking fans if they've seen him. Isaac asks some Juggies to form a wall and runs away. As the trio hunt him down all over VidCon, Isaac sneaks away and runs into his old friend, Brian Spitz. Brian has begun distributing the app called Storyfire, but it is unknown to him that Isaac is not really Jesse. Isaac acknowledges Brian and some fans and then flees. The video cuts to the next day at VidCon, where the place becomes louder with more people entering, Isaac meets a YouTuber named Billy the Fridge, with whom he makes a deal with for drugs. Billy only has cocaine, but Isaac, having been sober without it for weeks, rejects it. The duo is then interrupted by Boogie2988. Isaac doesn't know Boogie and tells him who he is, but Boogie tells him the 2017 series is not good and pleads him to do The Psycho Series. Isaac tells Boogie he tried and failed, and steals his bike kart to get away, much to the annoyance of Boogie. The next day, Isaac is in his hotel room and breaks down emotionally. He tells Jesse in the mirror that he can't take his pain anymore and he wants to go home to his world. Isaac begs Jesse to come out and talk out to him, or he will be forced to threaten and kill a Juggie as a desperate measure. When he gets no response, Isaac brings his knife, having snuck it in the plane, and heads to VidCon, where he searches for a fan to use. Suddenly, he spots YegsTV, a fan he met earlier, and chooses him. Isaac silently follows Yegs and kidnaps him. As Isaac silences and forces him to come to his room, the elevator they're in stops on the third floor. The door opens and reveals Parker standing there. Isaac brings both Yegs and Parker to his room. When they enter his room, Isaac orders Parker to shut the door and holds Yegs at knife point in front of the mirror. He asks Yegs to beg Jesse to come out and respond. A frightened Yegs pleads Jesse to come out, calling him his hero and role model, but gets no response. Isaac is shocked and gets frustrated that Jesse is still not responding even when his fan is threatened. Tired of Jesse's ignorance, Isaac holds his knife up to the fan's throat and prepares to kill him. Parker tries to tell Isaac to stop, but Isaac silences him. As Isaac is about to kill Yegs, Parker tells Yegs to say, "Oh, snap." Yegs does so and seconds later, The Wizard, who has vowed to track Isaac down and end his tyranny, appears out of nowhere. Wizard makes one last stand and tells Isaac to let Yegs go, but Isaac throws his knife at him. The knife hits and impales Wizard in the shoulder, seemingly killing him. While Isaac feels proud of himself and has a laughing smirk on his face, Parker tells Yegs to run. Yegs runs for his life, with Isaac chasing after him in an attempt to get him back. Isaac loses Yegs and forces Parker back into his room. He takes all his belongings and tells Parker he will not be held responsible for what happened. Then he leaves Parker with Wizard and flees from the hotel. Characters *Isaac Kalder *Parker Zippel *Jesse Ridgway (mentioned) *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (only seen) *Larry Abraham (only seen) *Boogie2988 *Billy the Fridge *Brian Spitz *The Wizard (stabbed by thrown knife) *YegsTV (held captive by Isaac and flees) Locations *Vidcon Convention *Isaac's Hotel Room Trivia TBA Category:2017 Category:Vlogs Category:Videos Category:The Devil Inside Category:Crossovers